tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubber Tree (IndustrialCraft2)
Rubber Trees are trees which have dark logs and light leaves. They are hard to find, but are more common in Swamp biomes. These trees are easy to spot with their unique "spike" on their leaf design, and that they always have see-through leaves, even on the "fast" graphics setting. Their wood (Rubber Wood) is special and has resin deposits that may be right-clicked on with a Treetap (wooden or electric) to obtain 1-3 Sticky Resin. When used with an Extractor, the Sticky Resin will make three pieces of Rubber, but it may be cooked in a furnace for one. Rubber Wood may be used for crafting wooden planks, but will only yield 3 of those as opposed to 4 planks per regular (oak, pine, etc.) wood. However, if you cook the rubber wood it can be turned into jungle wood and subsequently used as normal. Rubber Wood may also be used to craft Booze Barrels or put in an Extractor for one Rubber. When destroying a tree, the wood may also yield a single sticky resin when broken. Their leaves have a small chance of dropping a Rubber Tree Sapling. If they do drop one, it can be used to plant another rubber tree, or for making rum. The minimal tree height is 2, and the max is 8. Every log has a 25% chance of having a resin deposit, max 3 holes per tree. Resin holes may randomly respawn after the old hole is removed on the tree. Additionally, it should be noted that Rubber Wood cannot be moved by sticky pistons. Searching For Rubber Trees *If you put your graphics settings for leaves on "fast", making leaves not see-through, rubber trees' leaves will still be transparent, so they are easy to spot. *A rubber tree can also be easily spotted due to its unique structure, the tip of a rubber tree is especially pointed, with two blocks of leaves forming a thin spike. This means that one can find rubber trees by searching tree-lines in especially dense wooded areas. *At night the trunk is particularly dark, almost black, compared to other trees. It also helps make the resin spots stand out. *Finding rubber trees in Taiga biomes can often be rather easy using the minimap at the top right hand corner of the interface. Snow does not collect on them, and they appear green from the top, rather than white like other trees. Generation Rate Rubber Tree Farming In the current version of Tekkit, with the removal of the Forestry mod, it became impossible to automate Sticky Resin production from Rubber Trees. The main reason for that is Rubber Trees behave differently than vanilla trees: *While you can use Bonemeal to manually grow Tree saplings, machines cannot do the same. While using Deployers with Bonemeal to grow other sapling types works, IT DOES NOT WORK on Rubber Tree saplings. *While you can extract Sticky Resin from resin holes manually using a Treetap, machines cannot do the same. Deployers do not seem to be able to use Treetaps. *When cutting down Rubber Trees manually sometimes yields Sticky Resin too, it does not work with machines. Block Breakers and Mining Turtles can cut down Rubber Trees, but resin will not drop this way. Right now, the only way to automate Rubber production from Rubber Trees is to grow and harvest the wood itself and extract the Rubber from the Rubber Wood directly. This is incredibly slow and low yield, since saplings cannot be automatically bonemealed to grow, so you have to wait for the trees to grow naturally which could take several days, and one Rubber Wood only yields a single Rubber. One tree grown and harvested repeatedly with machines this way yields on average 4-6 Rubber Wood per in game day. Because of this, an automated Rubber Farm (depending on volume needed) should contain a considerable number of trees accompanied by machinery to produce rubber on an acceptable scale, which could be an incredible undertaking and resource drain. The only remaining feasible way to automatically produce Rubber is through Energy Condensers. Manual Harvesting An easy way to manually harvest resin from rubber trees is to plant them in an open space (such as a clearing or plain) and grow them either by waiting or with bonemeal. Once they've grown, trim all the leaves off the tree, collecting any saplings and locate all the resin deposits on the tree. This allows for easier harvest of the resin, and you can leave the tree until the resin deposit replenishes. Trimming the wood from the tree leaving only blocks of rubber wood with resin desposits is also advised, which with the use of an Extractor can be extracted into more rubber, or it can be used to make other things such as planks, jungle wood or Booze Barrels. See Also *Rubber Tree (RedPower2) Category:Industrial Craft 2